Serendipity
by Arine-san
Summary: Hiei se apaixonou por Botan e a jovem também se apaixonou por ele, mas ambos pensaram que o que sentiam teria que permanecer guardado, pois achavam que nunca poderiam ficar juntos. Felizmente, descobriram que não era bem assim. *Serendipity é uma palavra em inglês que significa uma feliz descoberta ao acaso, ou a sorte de encontrar algo precioso onde não estávamos procurando.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to See Her**

 **Just to see her**

 **(Apenas para vê-la)**

 **Just to touch her**

 **(Apenas para tocá-la)**

 **Just to hold her in my arms again one more time**

 **(Apenas para tê-la em meus braços novamente, mais uma vez)**

A primeira vez que a tivera em seus braços fora quando a salvara de um youkai durante o torneio das trevas. Ouvira um grito e sentira o cheiro dela, parecia estar em pânico, então ele correra e logo estava dando um salto com ela em seus braços, evitando que o youkai a esmagasse.

Ainda se lembrava do toque dela ao apoiar seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Seu toque suave em sua nuca, enquanto escondia o rosto em seu peito para que ele não visse que ela estava quase chorando. Baka onna. Como se ele não pudesse sentir o corpo dela tremendo contra o seu.

O abraço que ela lhe dera quando a colocara no chão fora inesperado. A jovem realmente pensara que fosse morrer e ele aparecera repentinamente para salvá-la.

Hiei também se lembrava de como a afastara de si, como se ela estivesse cometendo um crime. Mal sabia que, desde então, sempre que surgisse uma oportunidade, ficaria observando-a à distância, ansiando por um toque dela.

* * *

 **If I could feel her warm embrace**

 **(Se eu pudesse sentir o caloroso abraço dela)**

 **See her smiling face**

 **(Ver seu rosto sorridente)**

 **Can't find anyone to take her place**

 **(Não consigo ninguém para tomar seu lugar)**

 **I've got to see her again**

 **(Tenho que vê-la novamente)**

A segunda vez fora quando o grupo inteiro se reunira no natal. Aquela onna, aparentemente, não podia evitar ser tão sorridente. Durante toda a noite ela conversara com todos, animada. Até mesmo ele; que se mantivera num canto, isolado; fora alvo da atenção dela.

Era de se esperar que depois de todas as vezes que a ameaçara, a jovem fosse deixar de tentar se aproximar dele. Mas parecia que isso apenas servia de incentivo. Ela queria saber tudo sobre ele. O que fazia no Makai, com quem trabalhava, por que ficava tanto tempo sem ir para o Ningenkai, se sabia que todos sentiam sua falta. Ao ouvir isso, arregalara os olhos, surpreso. Todos sentiam sua falta? Isso implicava que ela também sentia.

Hiei não podia negar que sentira falta dela e de seus sorrisos. No Makai não havia pessoas como ela. Não havia ninguém que iluminasse toda uma sala apenas com um olhar e um sorriso. O sorriso dela... O sorriso dela era o mais lindo que ele já vira. Quando o relógio bateu a meia noite, e ela ainda estava conversando com ele, aquela onna deu um sorriso resplandecente só para ele e, em seguida, o abraçou.

\- Feliz natal, Hiei. – O abraço dela era bem apertado. E a sensação que a Guia Espiritual lhe passava com seus votos de natal, era que ele ser feliz era algo de extrema importância para ela.

\- Hm. Feliz natal, onna. – O koorime respondeu envolvendo as costas dela com um de seus braços. Podia notar que ela ficara surpresa, mas que também ficara feliz. Ainda mais tendo em vista como ele reagira na última vez em que ela lhe abraçara. Hiei não sabia o que o levara a isso. Obviamente estava perdendo a razão.

Ficaram abraçados por poucos segundos, mas ele pudera encostar seu rosto no pescoço dela e sentir seu cheiro de perto. Aquilo fora uma benção e um tormento. Fora naquele exato momento que ele percebera que a queria para si e que também percebera que era um desejo impossível. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava em seus braços, Botan estava fora de seu alcance.

* * *

 **I would do anything**

 **(Eu faria qualquer coisa)**

 **I would go anywhere**

 **(Eu iria a qualquer lugar)**

 **There's nothing I wouldn't do**

 **(Não há nada que eu não faria)**

 **Just to see her again**

 **(Apenas para vê-la novamente)**

Mesmo todo o tempo que passavam afastados, não o fazia esquecer o abraço dela. Sentia a necessidade de vê-la constantemente, mesmo que a jovem não percebesse sua presença. Aquilo soava psicótico até para ele, mas não conseguia evitar esse instinto de estar perto dela. Precisava saber que ela estava segura e protegida.

Muitas vezes saia do Makai e a seguia ou ia até o prédio onde ela morava. Sempre sentava numa árvore onde podia observá-la pela janela de seu quarto. Na maioria das vezes apenas a observava dormir, tão tranquila e inocente, que chegava a pensar na ironia que era ele, um ser maligno, nutrir qualquer tipo de sentimento romântico para com ela. Hiei sabia que faria qualquer coisa por ela. Mataria ou morreria para vê-la bem, e isso só podia significar que estava apaixonado. Logo ele, apaixonado por aquela Baka Onna sorridente.

* * *

 **I can't hide it, noooo**

 **(Eu não posso esconder isso, não)**

 **I can't fight it**

 **(Eu não posso lutar contra isso)**

 **It's so hard to live without the love she gave to me**

 **(É tão difícil viver sem o amor que ela me deu)**

Kurama percebera tudo logo. Aquela raposa descobria tudo. Kurama lhe dissera que estava sendo um idiota por não revelar tudo a ela. Só assim poderia ter uma chance com a jovem. Se não se abrisse com ela, Botan poderia nunca descobrir o que o koorime sentia. Segundo Kurama, ele poderia se surpreender com o que aconteceria. Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa? Talvez ela também sentisse algo por ele.

Hiei sacudiu a cabeça, resignado. Viver com a possibilidade de nunca sentir o calor das mãos dela, era horrível, sim. Mas o receio de uma rejeição parecia ser mais forte que isso. Ele já fora rejeitado por muitas pessoas, mas ser rejeitado por ela o atingiria de uma maneira que, provavelmente, o destruiria.

Talvez fosse melhor deixar tudo como estava. Era melhor ser iluminado por ela à distância do que não ter sequer um vislumbre de sua luz.

* * *

 **Doesn't she know it?**

 **(Ela não sabe disso?)**

 **I tried hard not to show it**

 **(Eu tentei muito não mostrar)**

 **Can't I make her realize that she really needs me again**

 **(Não posso fazê-la entender que ela realmente precisa de mim novamente?)**

Quando o grupo deles se reunia, seus olhares se cruzavam inúmeras vezes e, nesses momentos, Hiei tinha certeza de que ela sabia o que ele sentia, que estava óbvio em seus olhos como a desejava... Mas então a jovem voltava a conversar com seus amigos e ele ficava aliviado e decepcionado. Ficava aliviado por não ter que explicar o significado de tudo aquilo, mas o que sentia por não poder revelar tudo e beijá-la, nem que fosse ao menos uma vez, era mais que decepção. Era algo revoltante.

Como ela podia não notar que ele estava sempre a observando? Como não podia notar que ele só ia a essas reuniões para poder vê-la? Sabia que não era culpa dela. Sabia que por mais que a amasse, a jovem não era obrigada a saber disso se ele não dissesse nada. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Se continuasse vendo-a e não pudesse estar perto dela, acabaria enlouquecendo. Talvez devesse deixar de vê-la.

* * *

 **I would do anything**

 **(Eu faria qualquer coisa)**

 **I would go anywhere**

 **(Eu iria a qualquer lugar)**

 **There's nothing I wouldn't do**

 **(Não há nada que eu não faria)**

 **Just to see her again**

 **(Apenas para vê-la novamente)**

Após o piquenique daquele dia, estava decidido a ficar longe do Ningenkai. Seria para o melhor. Talvez finalmente fosse conseguir suprimir aqueles sentimentos e, na próxima vez que se encontrassem, voltariam a ser apenas meros conhecidos. Fazendo um aceno com sua cabeça para Kurama, Hiei começou a se afastar do grupo, que ainda se despedia.

\- Espere, Hiei. – Era ela. Era a voz da pessoa que o perseguia em seus pensamentos. A onna estava pedindo que ele esperasse. Por que seria? Pensou em continuar andando, mas aquela talvez fosse ser a última vez que se veriam em um longo tempo. Parou de andar e a esperou. – Posso ir andando com você? – Ela perguntou sorridente quando parou ao lado dele. Alguém teria que explicar ele como poderia se negar a fazer algo que ela pedisse.

\- Hm. – O koorime respondeu com um dar de ombros.

\- Obrigada. – Botan respondeu ainda sorrindo e os dois passaram a andar lado a lado. Kurama deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o casal se afastar do grupo. Esperava que tudo se resolvesse entre eles. – Por que você estava saindo desse jeito? Nem sequer se despediu de mim. – O koorime olhou para ela pelo canto do olho, desconfiado.

\- Eu nunca me despeço de você, onna. – Respondeu emburrado.

\- Claro que se despede. – Ela insistiu. – Você sempre olha para mim uma última vez antes de sair. Essa é a nossa despedida. – Hiei sentiu seu coração parar de bater. Parou de andar e, após ter dado mais dois passos, Botan também parou de andar e se voltou para encará-lo.

\- Você notou isso? – Ele perguntou. Podia sentir seu rosto esquentar. Devia estar completamente vermelho.

\- Claro que notei, Hiei. É a nossa despedida. – A jovem respondeu tranquilamente. – Achei que você não queria que eu tocasse no assunto. – Ela disse ficando um pouco envergonhada. – Achei que fosse uma coisa nossa, mas que não deveríamos comentar, assim como nas vezes em que nos olhamos. – Hiei se aproximou dela, encarando-a de perto.

\- O quê? – Perguntou incerto. Não devia ter entendido corretamente. Botan olhou para o chão, parecia ainda mais envergonhada.

\- Os olhares que trocamos... – Ela explicou mexendo na terra com o pé. – É uma coisa nossa. – Hiei engoliu em seco e segurou-a pelos ombros, com gentileza, para que a jovem o encarasse. Botan o encarou, corada. Seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância.

\- Por que nunca falou nada?

\- Eu pensei que você ia parar de fazer isso se eu dissesse alguma coisa. Achei que você ia se afastar de mim. – Hiei não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Aquilo era sério? A Baka Onna nunca falara nada por receio de ele se afastar dela? Não podia ser verdade... Isso significava que ela o queria por perto. Os olhos de Hiei não se desviavam dos dela nem por um minuto.

\- Por que resolveu tocar nesse assuntou hoje? – O koorime tinha que saber.

\- Você não se despediu de mim. – Hiei podia notar algumas lágrimas se formando nos cantos dos olhos dela. – Eu achei estranho. Tive um mau pressentimento. Por um momento, achei que nunca mais fosse ver você. – Sem conseguir se segurar nem por mais um segundo, Hiei aproximou mais seu rosto do dela e a beijou. Ela, como se estivesse hipnotizada, apenas fechou os olhos e se entregou a ele. O youkai podia sentir que o corpo dela estremecia sob seu toque. Hiei segurou-a pela cintura, sem quebrar o beijo e abraçou-a firmemente. Botan acariciava a nuca dele enquanto se beijavam. Ele sonhara com aquilo durante algum tempo, mas a realidade era bem melhor que seus sonhos.

 **She brightened up my everyday**

 **(Ela alegra o meu cotidiano)**

 **Made me feel so good in every way**

 **(Me faz sentir tão bem de todas as maneiras)**

 **If I could have her back to stay**

 **(Se eu pudesse tê-la de volta para ficar)**

 **I've got to see her again**

 **(Preciso vê-la novamente)**

Por fim, Hiei se separou dela. Os dois estavam ofegantes. Botan ainda o abraçava e se apoiava contra o corpo dele. Sua cabeça estava encostada no ombro dele. Ele podia notar que ela sorria. Hiei também tinha um pequeno sorriso de canto no rosto. Podia sentir a respiração dela em seu pescoço.

\- Hiei... – Ela chamou baixinho.

\- Hm? – Senti-la relaxada em seus braços daquele jeito era muito mais importante do que ele imaginara.

\- Você não vai embora, vai? – A jovem perguntou receosa. Hiei fez com que ela virasse o rosto para ele.

\- Não vou a lugar algum, onna. – Botan sorriu feliz e voltou a aproximar seus lábios dos dele. Haveria muitos beijos naquele dia e nos próximos. Se dependesse dele, haveria muitos beijos e trocas de olhares entre eles, durante muitos anos. E Hiei esperava nunca mais ter que ficar imaginando quando poderia tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez.

 **Just to see her**

 **(Apenas para vê-la)**

 **Just to see her**

 **(Apenas para vê-la)**

 **Just to see her**

 **(Apenas para vê-la)**

 **[Just to See Her -** **Smokey Robinson]**

 **Início e Término: 08/01/2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inveja**

 **Eu só quero estar no teu pensamento**

 **Dentro dos teus sonhos e no teu olhar**

Botan ainda não podia acreditar que Hiei aparecera para salvá-la quando gritara. Era óbvio que sempre sonhara que o youkai a salvasse. Ele sempre estava em seus pensamentos. Até mesmo naquele, em que pensara ser seu último momento de vida. Mas de repente ele aparecera e a pegara em seus braços para evitar que o youkai a esmagasse com apenas um soco. Seu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante.

Ainda se lembrava de como se sentira protegida nos braços dele. Como tocara de leve seus cabelos quando o envolvera pela nuca com seus braços. Pudera sentir o cheiro dele quando escondera seu rosto em seu peito. Estava quase chorando de verdade, mas não porque quase morrera. Chorava de felicidade, pois o youkai que amava a salvara. Sentia-se um pouco idiota por estar tremendo daquele jeito, mas não conseguia evitar. Era como realizar um sonho estar tão perto dele.

Sem conseguir se conter, lhe dera um abraço quando ele a colocara no chão. Não importava se ele a odiasse. Queria lhe dar um abraço e o faria. Queria que ele soubesse que o amava. Mas Hiei a afastara de si rapidamente como se não pudesse suportar sua presença.

A atitude dele a magoara muito. Sentira-se incrivelmente triste durante alguns dias e, embora, já houvesse se passado muito tempo desde aquele dia, ainda se entristecia ao se lembrar daquela cena. Ao menos agora podia ficar feliz, pois seu relacionamento com Hiei melhorara bastante desde então.

* * *

 **Tenho que te amar só no meu silêncio**

 **Num só pedacinho de mim**

Na festa de natal tivera que ser muito paciente para conseguir se aproximar dele. Conversara bastante com todos para que ele não achasse seu comportamento estranho e se afastasse, como quase sempre fazia. Não que não gostasse ou não quisesse conversar com seus amigos, mas o único momento em que podia tentar se aproximar dele era nessas reuniões... Quando ele aparecia.

Sabia que devia se manter longe dele, afinal Hiei sempre a ameaçara e intimidara, mas não conseguia apagar o que sentia por ele. Queria, ao menos, trocar algumas palavras com ele. Aproveitara que ele não fugira dela e lhe perguntara tudo que queria saber. Se ele estava bem, o que andara fazendo, por que sumira; mas a pergunta mais importante não tivera coragem de proferir. Com quem ele passava seus dias? Será que havia algo entre ele e aquela youkai de quem ouvira falar? Acabara deixando escapar que todos sentiam sua falta, embora quisesse dizer que ela pensava nele todos os dias e sempre rezava para que estivesse em segurança.

Amava todos os seus amigos, mas a presença deles não poderia suprir a ausência que Hiei deixava. Mesmo que nunca sorrisse para ela, mesmo que não gostasse de sua presença, o fato de ele estar por perto a tranqüilizava. Quando o relógio bateu a meia noite, ela ainda estava conversando com ele. Estava insegura sobre o que queria fazer, mas, por fim, tomou coragem e o abraçou.

\- Feliz natal, Hiei. – Ela o abraçara apertado. Não sabia quando teria outra oportunidade como essa e queria lhe passar todo o amor que sentia por ele naquele abraço.

\- Hm. Feliz natal, onna. – O koorime respondeu envolvendo as costas dela com um de seus braços. Botan ficara surpresa, mas queria pular de alegria. Não esperava por uma resposta ou por um abraço da parte dele, ainda mais tendo em vista como ele reagira na última vez em que ela lhe abraçara.

Ficaram abraçados por poucos segundos, mas ela pudera sentir o rosto dele contra seu pescoço. Aquilo fora uma benção e um tormento. Botan sabia que Hiei era livre demais para pertencer a ela, mas não podia deixar de desejar que assim fosse.

* * *

 **Eu daria tudo pra tocar você**

 **Tudo pra te amar uma vez**

Mesmo todo o tempo que passavam afastados, não fazia com que seus sentimentos diminuíssem. Sentia a necessidade de vê-lo constantemente, mesmo que não pudesse ser possível. Gostaria de saber se estava tudo bem com ele, se estava se alimentando e se cuidando. Sabia que ele era um youkai durão e, por isso mesmo, imaginava que ele não se preocupasse muito com a própria saúde.

Muitas vezes achava que o via no Ningenkai, pelas ruas em que passava. Sabia que só podia ser uma alucinação, já que ele, com certeza, estava muito longe dela, mas desejava tanto vê-lo que sua mente lhe pregava truques. Era muito triste estar apaixonada por uma pessoa que nem sequer a notava ou se importava com sua existência.

 **Já me conformei, vivo de imaginação**

 **Só não posso mais esconder**

Era inevitável que Kurama percebesse tudo. Ele era o melhor amigo de Hiei. Era óbvio que notaria que ela estava olhando demais para ele nas reuniões e que sempre tentava se aproximar. Kurama tentara convencê-la a se abrir com Hiei, mas, só de pensar em como ele a empurrara na primeira vez em que o abraçara, a jovem sentia um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Se aquilo acontecesse novamente e em um nível pior, Hiei quebraria seu coração e talvez não houvesse mais conserto. Não poderia suportar se ele a olhasse com desdém ou a desprezasse.

* * *

 **Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer**

 **Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca**

 **Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você**

 **Quem pode ter você pra sempre**

Botan se perguntava o que o levava a ficar olhando para ela o tempo todo nas últimas vezes em que se reuniram. Será que ele suspeitava de alguma coisa? Será que Kurama lhe dissera o que ela sentia por ele? Afinal eles eram amigos, deviam conversar sobre tudo.

Não que ela não gostasse daquela troca de olhares que existia entre eles. Era algo muito especial para ela e, aparentemente, era algo que só acontecia entre eles. Nunca o pegara olhando para outras pessoas além dela. Apesar disso, não nutria esperanças de que seu amor fosse correspondido. Sabia que, mesmo que trocassem olhares, isso, provavelmente, não significava nada demais para o koorime.

Queria tanto tocá-lo e sentir seu toque em seu corpo. Queria beijá-lo e falar sobre tudo o que não tinha coragem de expor a ele. Será que algum dia teria coragem para tanto?

* * *

 **Eu daria tudo pra tocar você**

 **Tudo pra te amar uma vez**

 **Já me conformei, vivo de imaginação**

 **Só não posso mais esconder**

Algo estava errado. Hiei estava partindo e não lhe lançara seu costumeiro olhar de despedida. O que isso significava? A jovem sentia um aperto em seu coração. Não poderia deixá-lo partir desse jeito. Tinham que se despedir de alguma maneira.

\- Espere, Hiei. – Ela pediu indo atrás dele, após se despedir de seus amigos. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Hiei parou de andar e esperou por ela. – Posso ir andando com você? – Ela perguntou sorridente quando parou ao lado dele. – Esperava que ele não se negasse. Não saberia como reagir a isso naquele momento.

\- Hm. – O koorime respondeu com um dar de ombros e ela sentiu um alívio percorrer seu corpo. Ao menos teriam uma oportunidade de conversar e ela talvez descobrisse o que estava acontecendo.

\- Obrigada. – Botan respondeu ainda sorrindo e os dois passaram a andar lado a lado. Kurama deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o casal se afastar do grupo. Esperava que tudo se resolvesse entre eles. – Por que você estava saindo desse jeito? Nem sequer se despediu de mim. – O koorime olhou para ela pelo canto do olho, desconfiado. Botan sentia seu coração acelerado. Será que falara demais?

\- Eu nunca me despeço de você, onna. – Respondeu emburrado.

\- Claro que se despede. – Ela insistiu. – Você sempre olha para mim uma última vez antes de sair. Essa é a nossa despedida. – Hiei parou de andar e ela também parou logo a seguir. Voltou-se para ele com receio de sua reação ao que ela dissera.

\- Você notou isso? – Ele perguntou. O rosto dele ficara vermelho. Ela podia notar que ele estava constrangido.

\- Claro que notei, Hiei. É a nossa despedida. – A jovem respondeu tranquilamente. Ou pelo menos, esperava que ele pensasse assim. Por dentro, estava angustiada. – Achei que você não queria que eu tocasse no assunto. – Ela disse ficando um pouco envergonhada. – Achei que fosse uma coisa nossa, mas que não deveríamos comentar, assim como nas vezes em que nos olhamos. – Hiei se aproximou dela, encarando-a de perto.

\- O quê? – Perguntou incerto. Essa não. Agora ela, definitivamente falara demais. Botan olhou para o chão, mais envergonhada.

\- Os olhares que trocamos... – Ela explicou mexendo na terra com o pé. Não tinha coragem de encará-lo. – É uma coisa nossa. – Hiei segurou-a pelos ombros, com gentileza, e ela teve que encará-lo, corada. Seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância.

\- Por que nunca falou nada?

\- Eu pensei que você ia parar de fazer isso se eu dissesse alguma coisa. Achei que você ia se afastar de mim. – Ele parecia confuso. Será que ela se enganara sobre tudo? Talvez tudo não passasse de algo que criara em sua própria mente. Não, não podia ser verdade... Ela sabia que havia algo ali. Eles tinham uma conexão. Os olhos de Hiei não se desviavam dos dela nem por um minuto.

\- Por que resolveu tocar nesse assuntou hoje? – O koorime perguntou parecendo tão angustiado quanto ela.

\- Você não se despediu de mim. – Ela podia sentir algumas lágrimas se formando nos cantos de seus olhos. – Eu achei estranho. Tive um mau pressentimento. Por um momento, achei que nunca mais fosse ver você. – De repente, Hiei aproximou mais seu rosto do dela e a beijou. Botan, como se estivesse hipnotizada, apenas fechou os olhos e se entregou a ele. A jovem sentiu que suas pernas estavam trêmulas e por isso envolveu-o pelo pescoço. Hiei segurou-a pela cintura, sem quebrar o beijo e abraçou-a firmemente. Botan acariciava a nuca dele enquanto se beijavam. Sonhara com aquilo por muito tempo, mas a realidade era bem melhor que seus sonhos. A realidade era melhor que tudo.

 **Que eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer**

 **Eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca**

Por fim, Hiei se separou dela. Os dois estavam ofegantes. Botan ainda o abraçava e se apoiava contra o corpo dele. Sua cabeça estava encostada no ombro dele. Ela sorria envergonhada. Sentia-se como se estivesse flutuando. Hiei também tinha um pequeno sorriso de canto no rosto. Podia sentir o cheiro dele novamente.

\- Hiei... – Ela chamou baixinho.

\- Hm? – Jamais imaginara que poderia estar daquele jeito, se apoiando contra o corpo dele, despreocupada.

\- Você não vai embora, vai? – A jovem perguntou receosa. Hiei fez com que ela virasse o rosto para ele.

\- Não vou a lugar algum, onna. – Botan sorriu feliz e voltou a aproximar seus lábios dos dele. Haveria muitos beijos naquele dia e nos próximos. Se dependesse dela, nunca mais ficaria longe dele. Nunca mais precisaria imaginar como seria senti-lo tão perto de si. Naquele momento se permitia acreditar que o koorime, mesmo sendo livre, podia ser, em parte, seu. Talvez pudesse ser assim pra sempre.

 **Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você**

 **Quem pode ter você pra sempre**

 **[Você Pra Sempre (Inveja) – Sandy E Junior]**

 **Início e Término: 09/01/2017.**


End file.
